


Val'ahlin

by theladyofwords



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Suggestive Themes, Trans Male Character, TransMale!Vex, fem!Percy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofwords/pseuds/theladyofwords
Summary: Tumblr Prompt Fill for female Percy (Penelope)/trans male Vex (Val'ahlin).If I've made any mistakes please let me know, I don't want to offend anyone with them.





	

  
Penelope had never felt so stupid in her life, not that she minded the circumstances or anything, but simply that she had been blindsided almost completely. Not that it mattered or anything, really. Though it would make heir making a bit more difficult than she had thought – she was sure they’d find a way around that at some point, she really wanted this to last. _Really_.

Val’ahlin had his body draped around hers, a beaming smile on his face as he laid there naked, perhaps comfortable in his skin for one of the few times without any lingering doubts. She had gone on for a good five minutes on how love came from the heart and soul and that she didn’t care what he did or didn’t have, that she _loved him_ before he had finally shut her up with a mind blowing kiss.

Penny shut her eyes so she could focus more on Val’s soft breaths and even softer murmurs, telling her how beautiful, sweet and perfect she was. She drew circles on the back of his hand as he did so, every now and again repaying his compliments, telling him he was brilliant too.

So much of Val’s strange habits finally made sense to her, him not joining the others at the hot springs, him being groggy and moody around the same time she and Keyleth were dealing with their monthly cycles. Why he felt the need to keep his hair cut short and messy while Vax had no qualms at letting it grow out.  
  
“You know… You wouldn’t look bad with long hair…” She found herself telling him, his confused face hung above hers for a moment. “You’d still look plenty masculine with it.”  
  
“Thanks darling…” He had murmured softly before burying his face back in her neck.  
  
“I’ve seen you look at Vax’s hair a time or two… Plenty of Elven men, and other men wear their hair long and look feminine, you’d be fine…” She could feel him smile into the sensitive skin of her neck and shivered slightly.  
  
“Have I ever told you how perfect you are, Penny?” He whispered causing her to giggle.  
  
“About ten minutes ago when you taught me how to do that thing you did with your tongue…” Although she had said it, a bright red blush she could feel on her cheeks raced across her face.

“Oh _Penelope_ , darling, had I known you’d be so much of a minx, I would have dragged you to a bed much, much sooner.” Val teased his fingers ghosting down her hip.  
  
 _“Oh…_ Well perhaps you should teach me more… You know, for _scientific reasons_.” She didn’t know when her tongue had gotten the silver bite to it, but damn she was even impressing herself a little.  
  
“My sweet, sweet girl…” Val’s words tickled her shoulder as he shifted his way back over her. “Just when I thought I couldn’t love you anymore…” Penny’s eyes widened and she couldn’t help the smile that blossomed on her face.  
  
“May I have another kiss?” She almost winced when it came out more like a croak, but Val didn’t seem to mind at all, he swooped in for that kiss almost immediately. He only pulled back for a moment to tell her she need not ask, before he closed the distance once more.


End file.
